Based on the types of conventional liquid decoration now available, there are many models and each features unique mechanisms and means of attractiveness by utilizing a container filled with liquid and a driving mechanism in the lower section of sufficient power to cause the movement of the liquid, thereby resulting in a decoration structure product capable of producing a wide range of varying effects, such as a kind of spiraling liquid decoration that utilizes rotator blades in the lower section to stir a whirlpool which causes the small pearl-like beads suspended in the liquid to move with the whirlpool and produce visual effects, and such as a kind of product that also consists of utilizing rotator blades positioned at the lower portion of the container to churn the illuminated liquid in the container to circulate in a kind of upper and lower cyclic motion, while causing the small fragments in the liquid to float and this kind of product may also have positioned in the container small animated figurines such as Santa Claus placed against a number of background images such as falling snow flakes. The invention herein is also a kind of liquid decoration that has a liquid container and a driving mechanism that moves rotator blades to produce visual effects, but the container structure of the invention herein that produces such visual effects differs from the containers of the aforementioned conventional liquid decorations and features distinctively new innovations.
Therefore, the major objective of the invention herein is to provide a kind of churning rotator blade that spins within the liquid in the container and moves downward and upward, while also causing the suspended pearls to enter into a collector pressure tube and then be propelled from the collector pressure tube, thereby causing each pearl to fall, gliding down along the graduated; spiral path of the collector pressure tube, and resulting in a visual effect of many floating pearls.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a kind of electromagnetic coil that induces the movement through the driving mechanism of the rotator blades by utilizing a rotating shaft for the rotator blades in the container, wherein there is an enclosed magnet positioned at certain distance along the rotating shaft and external to the container in juxtaposition with the electromagnetic coil that enables the shaft to rotate without spinning the rotator blades.